


Twisted Teeth

by hulklinging



Series: 31 Days of Spooky [4]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Biting, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/pseuds/hulklinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love finds you in weird places.</p><p>Vampires really can't find new romances on Grindr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Theme is obviously Vampires. I listened to Twisted Teeth (from 35mm) on repeat to write this, not gonna lie.

He has wandered this earth for a long time, but love finds him half past midnight in a park he remembers from when he was alive.

 He's dressed all in black, more to avoid running into anyone than anything else, although if he's honest with himself he might admit that he takes the expected aesthetic a little too seriously. The wandering. The melancholy.

 Then a quick movement, fact even for his kind. But the man behind him is human, he can feel the heart pumping from here. The heartbeat should indicate fear but the whispered words in his ear sound nothing but excited.

 He means to just kiss, just to get a taste, but the stranger's skin seems to glow in the moonlight, and he can't resist.

The bite is ecstasy, the sweet blood his salvation. He expects a struggle as the man realizes what is happening, but he simply goes limp, eyes fluttering closed.

For the first time in nearly a century, Noh pulls away before the body goes cold. He sits down in the park, lounging against a tree, hoping he is not so out of practice that he has actually killed him.

It takes almost forty minutes, the longest awakening he's ever been witness to. But just as the sun sneaks towards the horizon, not quite bright enough to burn, the pale stranger stirs. His translucent lashes catch the light as the flutter open, and Noh's own undead heart clenches.

The change has taken the boy and doused him in silver, his mortal beauty hardened, sharper. He looks like an angel, just now opening its eyes after a fall. 

"You're still here," the newborn mumbles, sounding surprised. "I'm still here?"

Noh laughs, wipes a touch of blood from his long neck. Already the bite is darkening, now the only scar this silver skin will carry. "It seemed a waste, to kill such a brave, pretty thing."

"...thanks." He sits up, taking in the world with a predator's gaze. "I didn't realize what you were at first. For the record. I wasn't trying to get myself killed."

"Have you encountered our kind in the past, then?"

He shrugs. Noh watches the muscles of his shoulders move with a very different kind of hunger than he is used to.

"My ex was a hunter. Brother's a witch. I'm nothing special, but I've seen a fair share of shadows."

Noh tenses instinctively at the mention of a hunter. "Well, I'm afraid you're no longer 'nothing special.'" He lets the man stand before doing so himself. "I don't often do this, I will admit."

"What, eat people?" The man seems almost unsteady for a moment, but then he readjusts his stance, feeling out how much stronger his body is now that he's left mortality behind. "Or add them to your coven?"

Noh frowns. "Covens are largely understood, you know. They're much more similar to a human family than people seem to realize-"

The man is suddenly up against him, one hand tugging playfully at his collar. His smirk is electric. "Am I a by-product of some teen vampire rebellion, then?" Gonna try shocking Dracula and Mom by bringing a mortal boy home?"

"You're not mortal anymore," Noh reminds him, staring at the other's red mouth. "And I'm hardly a teen."

"Oh yeah... Guess I'm not." The boy looks down, stretches in such a way that his shirt rides up, showing off a sliver of hip and abs. It must be deliberate, especially because when he looks up again, his eyes are bright with a mischief that makes Noh's body strum.

"So, where do you hide out during the day?"

Noh blinks, and then rattles off the address to his apartment. They're a little far away, but this isn't the movies, they won't burst into flame once the sun shows its face. Just a bit of a sunburn, if they were slow.

"How about this?" He pokes Noh in the chest. "I'll race you there. If you beat me, I'll tell you my name."

"I- what?" The boy is already gone, a streak across the park and heading in the right direction for his house, too. Noh grins, feeling more alive than he has in years, and takes off after him.


End file.
